<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Alarm by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587576">Three Alarm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship, Kitchen Sex, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young fireman tames MILFs three alarm desire.</p><p>Evan Buckley/Abby Clark Fireman/Housewife AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Alarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby nearly panicked when the young man climbed out of his car and leaned back in to retrieve his gear. If her guess was right, he probably wasn't even old enough to drink yet. Oh no, no, no! Why didn't I ask to talk to who they were sending first! She glanced back over her shoulder at the gymnasium that would soon be filled with children — including her own son.</p><p>What had promised to be a triumph that would unseat Betty, the PTA queen of organization, now teetered in the balance, all hinging upon the young man walking toward her. She stopped just short of bringing a lock of her red hair to her lips, a habit she'd broken years ago — or so she thought.</p><p>"Hello," she said, and inwardly winced when some of her trepidation came through in her voice.</p><p>"You must be Ms. Clark. Name's Evan Buckley, but You can call me Buck. I'm all ready to go," he greeted her while offering his hand. She couldn't help but notice that he had a moderate Italian accent.</p><p>"Abby Clark," she offered. "So how long have you been a firefighter?"</p><p>Buck laughed. "Yeah, I could see it in your eyes. I joined up volunteer when I turned eighteen. My pops has been on the force all my life, though. I may as well have been born with a helmet on and a hose in my hand. I know what I'm doing."</p><p>What he said might have sounded arrogant, except the tone of his voice completely belied any such consideration. His calm, self-assured manner actually served to settle Abby's nerves. "That's good to hear. The kids are really looking forward to seeing you. Hopefully they'll learn a little something about fire safety in the process."</p><p>"Sure would make my life a little easier — a little more boring — but easier. You wouldn't believe how many times we get called out 'cause of kids playing with matches, or screwing around — you know?"</p><p>"That's what you're here for," Abby said with a wide smile as she led him into the gym. Now that she'd spoken to him for a minute or two, she thought that he fit the mold perfectly, despite his age. All he needed was a nice, thick mustache to fully look the part. "I need to get things started. It'll be about a half hour. I'll come get you in time to put all your things on."</p><p>"I'll be right here," Buck said, and pulled up a chair in the equipment closet where she'd led him.</p><p>Everything went perfectly. Buckley was animated, and certainly did know what he was talking about. He encouraged the children to interact, and they enthusiastically shouted out correct responses to his questions. As she filmed him, Abby even found that she was reconsidering some of her own plans in the event of a fire.</p><p>The blank, defeated look on Betty's face was just icing on the cake.</p><p>Buck pulled off his helmet when he returned to the equipment room. "So, did I do all right?"</p><p>"Perfect. I can't thank you enough for doing this."</p><p>"Hey, no problem," Buck said as he pulled off his coat. "You were taping it — right?"</p><p>Still holding her camera, Abby held it up and said, "Yes."</p><p>"Think you could make me a copy of that? I got this nephew in Minnesota wants to be a fireman, and I think he'd get a kick out of it. We're going out there tomorrow for his birthday."</p><p>Abby smiled and said, "That's the least I can do. I can go home and transfer it to the computer to make you a DVD. I just need a few minutes."</p><p>Buck smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll go ahead and put my stuff back in my car and wait out there."</p><p>"See you in a few minutes, then."</p><p>It occurred to Abby as she finished up a few things and talked to the principal that she didn't really have any idea how she was going to give Buck the DVD once she finished it. The solution was simple enough.</p><p>"Why don't you just follow me back to the house? That's probably the easiest way to give you your copy, since you need it tomorrow."</p><p>"I could have just mailed it to him, but that will work. Be nice to see him watch it."</p><p>"I'll be around in a minute, then," Abby said before walking to her car. She beeped her horn and slowed down as she passed him, giving him time to pull out behind her and follow. A few minutes later, he parked in the driveway behind her.</p><p>"Nice place," Buck remarked as he climbed out of his car.</p><p>Abby smiled and said, "Thank you. It's small, but it's home." She then unlocked the door and gestured for him to follow as she headed directly to the computer.</p><p>Once she sat down and plugged in the camera, Abby explained, "It will take a couple of minutes to download from the camera, and then a few more to burn the DVD."</p><p>Buck pulled off his jacket. "Glad you know what you're doing, 'cause I got no clue." He laughed and added, "Everybody keeps telling me I need to learn how to work one of those things, but I like to work with my hands. It just doesn't make any sense to me."</p><p>Abby glanced back at him and wondered how she'd possibly failed to notice his muscles straining against his t-shirt. In light of that, his comment about working with his hands conjured up an entirely different image in her head. She could feel her cheeks warming, and quickly turned back to the computer. "They get easier to use all the time. I never hurts to learn."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," he admitted with a little chuckle.</p><p>Still a little nervous about having noticed just how attractive the young fireman was, Abby kept talking, "My son was talking about this for days. You certainly didn't disappoint him."</p><p>"Thought it was just the older kids?"</p><p>"It was," Abby answered. "My son is in fifth grade."</p><p>"Get outta here," Buck incredulously responded.</p><p>Abby turned toward him and asked, with laughter in her voice, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well... Uh..."</p><p>Abby's eyebrows twitched upward. "How old do you think I am?"</p><p>Buck held up his hands and waved them in a subtle warding gesture. "Oh no. My pop taught me better than that. Never guess a girl's age," he answered, and then chuckled.</p><p>"Now, come on. It sounds to me like I might like the answer," Abby responded, and realized, My god — I'm flirting with him. Behave, Abby.</p><p>"Not old enough to have a kid in fifth grade, unless you started pretty early."</p><p>Abby blushed from that suggestion, and could tell from Buck's expression that he'd spoken without thinking as well. "I'm thirty-seven," she answered her own question to break the tension and the silence. She then clicked on a folder and opened a picture. "That's David."</p><p>"Never would have guessed it. Wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes."</p><p>"Thank you," Abby said, tingles running all through her.</p><p>"Can't be the first time you've heard it."</p><p>Is he flirting with me? He can't be. I'm twice his age. God, he's handsome. Abby had to fight to keep her eyes from popping out of her head when a beep from the computer caused her to look. As she turned her head, her eyes fell on the bulge in his jeans. And packing. Oh my.</p><p>"There we are. Now I just need to burn the DVD," Abby said, all the while trying to ignore her nipples stiffening against her bra and the growing tingle between her legs. She put a blank DVD in the drive and started the software. "It will take a couple of minutes. Would you like something to drink?"</p><p>"Sure, sounds good."</p><p>"Is Coke okay?"</p><p>When he nodded, she stood up and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>On the way across the living room, she glanced into a decorative mirror on the wall and realized, He's looking at my ass. In that brief look, she saw him bob his head while wearing a quite approving expression.</p><p>Safely out of sight in the kitchen, Abby leaned against the refrigerator and shivered. After catching that look, her nipples were stiff, aching points, and the chilly tingle of wetness gathering between her legs was almost maddening.</p><p>Get a hold of yourself, Abby. He's just looking. You're fooling yourself. Probably just imagined it.</p><p>Coke in hand, Abby returned to the front room and handed it to him. "I could teach you a little bit about how to use the computer while we're waiting."</p><p>"Bet you could teach me a lot," Buck responded, wearing a grin that had just a bit of mischief in it.</p><p>"Give it a try." Abby pointed to an icon on the screen. "Move the mouse until the arrow is on top of this, and then double-click it."</p><p>Buck chuckled and sat down in the chair. He grabbed the mouse and experimented with how to hold it for a minute or two, turning it over in his hand to look at the bottom.</p><p>"Put your thumb and pinky on either side, and then your pointer and index fingers on the buttons," Abby explained. "There you go," she said when he followed her instructions and moved the pointer toward the icon.</p><p>He didn't quite have the rhythm for a double-click down, so Abby put her hand over his and tapped his finger to show him the speed. Two tries later, the picture opened. "There you go. That's second nature once you've practiced it a bit."</p><p>"You've got soft hands," Buck remarked.</p><p>Abby's cheeks burned when she realized that her hand was still atop his. It also didn't seem to want to obey her when she ordered it to move.</p><p>"You're blushing."</p><p>"I... I'm sorry," Abby said in a small voice, utterly ashamed for letting the daydreams in the back of her head get the better of her.</p><p>"Nothing to be sorry for," Buck said, his eyes darting down her body before locking with her eyes again. He leaned back in the chair, the bulge between his slightly parted legs like a magnet to Abby's eyes.</p><p>The tray of the DVD drive slid out, indicating that it had finished. Thankful for the distraction, Abby said, "There we are," and walked around the chair to remove it from the drive.</p><p>When Abby bent, there was no way she could rationalize away his eyes drinking her in.</p><p>"No, you don't look nothing like no thirty-seven," he said, his eyes still on her ass as he adjusted his manhood.</p><p>Abby's blush somehow managed to shift to an even deeper shade of red when her eyes snapped to the distinct outline of his cock beneath the denim.</p><p>"Bet you could teach me something a lot more interesting than how to work this silly thing."</p><p>"What do you... What do you mean," Abby asked, her eyes trapped in his.</p><p>"I'm a fireman. I know that where there's smoke, there's fire," Buck answered while stroking his hand from the back of her knee to her ass.</p><p>Abby couldn't stop the stuttering gasp or the powerful shiver that shot through her from his touch. Breathing heavily, she turned toward him, and moaned when he reached up to use his other hand to cup both of her cheeks. Any inhibitions that might have clung to life within her evaporated in that instant. She gathered up his shirt in her fingers and tugged upward.</p><p>With a hungry grunt of anticipation, Buck lifted his arms to let her pull the shirt off. "My god, you're gorgeous," Abby said in a breathless rush, and then went to work on her blouse buttons.</p><p>Buck tugged the tail of her blouse from her skirt and popped open buttons with practiced efficiency. He caught up to her before she could manage to open a second button. "Oh yeah," he said as he squeezed her right breast, drawing a gasp from her.</p><p>Abby popped open the clasp of her bra, but she only managed to push one strap off of her shoulder before Buck hooked his thumbs beneath the cloth and pushed it upwards to free her breasts. One of his hands slid around her back, and he leaned forward to suck her nipple between his lips.</p><p>"Oh god — yes," Abby whimpered as he sucked her nipple and tugged her skirt down at the same time. She threw her head back and gasped when he pressed two fingers against the damp spot on her panties.</p><p>Buck released her nipple with a final slurp, only to switch to the other. At the same time, he tugged down her panties. While he continued to send chills shooting up and down her spine with his lips, his fingers glided over the short red curls on her nether lips, and then twirled through the longer hairs on her mound.</p><p>A warbling sigh bubbled from Abby's lips as he teased her with his fingertips. Her own fingers glided over his muscular back and sides. "Feels so good," she breathed.</p><p>Abby's nipple popped free of Buck's mouth when he gave it a final, hard suck. He immediately sat back and popped open the button of his jeans. He pulled down the zipper, and Abby bent at the same time so that she could grab the waistband of his boxers as soon as his zipper opened.</p><p>"Oh my," Abby moaned as she revealed him. She felt a touch of concern upon seeing his cock in all its full, naked glory. She'd been with men who were as long, and perhaps as thick, but never both at the same time. She desperately wanted him inside her, and yet she wondered if she could endure it as well.</p><p>Buck pulled his jeans down to his ankles while Abby wrapped her hand around his cock. She stroked it as he kicked the denim free, and saw a drop of pre-cum well up from his mushroom tip. Almost before she could form the thought, Abby was sinking to her knees.</p><p>Her tongue snaked out to gather up the clear, tangy droplet, drawing a moan from her that Buck echoed. He throbbed in her hand, the head twitching against her tongue. Buck's hand cupped her cheek, and he guided her chin upward.</p><p>Abby looked up into his deep, sexy brown eyes and flicked the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock.</p><p>"You're beautiful," Buck said in a husky whisper.</p><p>Abby smiled as her tongue continued to dance over him. She circled around his tip a few times, and then opened her mouth wide to take him in.</p><p>"Oh yeah, baby," Buck groaned as she sucked the flared tip and a little over an inch of him into her mouth.</p><p>Abby's next stroke went deeper, and she could already feel the ache in her jaw from how wide she had to open her mouth to engulf his thick cock. She let out a little yelp of surprise around him when he used his toes to tickle her nether lips. He had remarkable dexterity with the digits, and caused her hips to shiver uncontrollably with his touch.</p><p>He was simply too big for her to take him fast, at first. Abby concentrated on not scraping him with her teeth, and seeing how much of him she could possibly take. She grew more confident with each suck, and his grunts encouraged her to new efforts. Her head bobbed ever faster over his lap until she let him slip to the back of her tongue. She choked and had to pull back.</p><p>Buck cupped both of her heavy breasts once she caught her breath, and looked deep into her eyes. He lifted with subtle pressure, encouraging her to stand. As she rose up from her knees, he let his hands drop down and squeezed her buttocks, pulling her toward him.</p><p>Abby leaned over the chair, supporting her weight on the chair back as he tilted his head back and hungrily kissed her. The kiss alone would have been enough to send her into perfect bliss, but she'd also never had a man let her kiss him after sucking his cock, and his erection was twitching upward with every throb to barely tickle her nether lips.</p><p>In no time, the ache between Abby's legs was too much to endure. She reached between their bodies, and guided his tip between her damp folds.</p><p>Buck growled as she wiggled her hips and sank down on him. She was so wet that he slipped in easily. Abby let her head loll back and trembled, fuller than anything she'd ever experienced before, or even imagined. Once the spasm passed, she removed her blouse and bra as quickly as possible, tossing the garments aside.</p><p>Abby rose up, feeling every inch of him as she slid up his now slippery cock. "Ah! So big," she cried out when she dropped down on him once more.</p><p>"Damn, you feel good," Buck said. His hands rested on her hips, sliding along with her motion.</p><p>"Oh god — so do you," Abby moaned in response as she bounced a little faster. She reached up to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples for a few strokes, but soon placed her hands back on his legs for more leverage.</p><p>Abby alternated between rising and falling over him, swiveling her hips, and grinding her pussy against him. She could feel the pressure of an impending explosion building within her.</p><p>"You are so sexy," Buck said, his breath hissing from between clenched teeth.</p><p>"Your cock feels so good — so good," Abby groaned as the pleasure spurred her on. She slid one hand down his body and brought it to her pussy to rub large circles with all four fingers, stimulating her lips and clit.</p><p>Abby erupted into a continuous stream of gasps, moans, and cries of bliss as she edged ever closer to climax. Part of her desperately wanted to come, but part of her never wanted it to end, either. His long, thick cock stretched her lips, caressed her walls, and reached so deep inside hr. Her fingers stopped circling in favor of a fast, side to side motion that rolled her swollen clit.</p><p>Though Buck could manage only the smallest movements in his position, every little twitch of his hips pushed Abby higher. "You gonna come?"</p><p>"S-so close," Abby whimpered.</p><p>"Make it come for me."</p><p>As if the hot knot of energy inside her had only awaited those words, Abby screamed in ecstasy, and exploded in orgasm. Her head snapped back so that she was screaming to the ceiling above. Her back arched, thrusting her breasts toward him. She trembled uncontrollably as her orgasm repeatedly spiked, and then fell forward with a final cry.</p><p>"I liked that. You know how to come," Buck said as he caressed her breasts and tweaked her nipples, causing her to twitch.</p><p>"Oh — that was..." Abby had to pause and suck in a deep breath when his still rock hard cock twitched inside her. "Incredible."</p><p>"There's more where that came from."</p><p>Abby moaned in response to that, and then said, "I can't believe we're doing this. I'm almost twice your age."</p><p>"Ain't bothering me. You've got an incredible body, and you know how to use it. I want a taste of that pussy."</p><p>Abby shuddered, the thought of him going down on her after fucking her more exciting than anything she'd ever imagined. She stood up slowly, letting him slip free of her clinging sheathe, and then stepped back.</p><p>Buck levered up from the chair and pressed two fingers into her damp folds. "Sit down," he said with an expression so hungry and suggestive that she felt lightheaded for a second.</p><p>The two changed places, and Buck dropped to his knees just as quickly as Abby could sit down. He pushed her knees apart as soon as her bottom hit the seat, and said, "Oh yeah. I like all that fiery red hair." He wiggled his fingers over her nether lips and looked up into her eyes. "That's one pretty little pussy you got. You want me to make it purr for you?"</p><p>"Oh god — yes," Abby responded in a rush.</p><p>Buck smoothed back her curls, and then parted her pussy lips, revealing the moist, pink interior. With a final glance into her eyes, and a grin, he slipped between her legs.</p><p>Abby took deep, loud breaths as he gave her needy sex several quick, hard laps. "Tell me that you want it," he said to her.</p><p>Abby hadn't uttered such things since she was a teenager, but the words came naturally to her in light of his sexy demand. "Please lick my pussy. Make me come."</p><p>"Yeah," Buck moaned into her folds. She could feel the hot kiss of his breath, and even the vibrations of his moan. As soon as the sound faded away, he thrust his tongue into her depths.</p><p>A long, high-pitched sigh escaped Abby as he swirled his tongue against her walls, gathering up her juices.</p><p>"Yeah, you taste good," Buck said when he pulled his tongue from her canal.</p><p>"It feels so good. Don't stop."</p><p>"I ain't about to."</p><p>Abby rested her hands on the back of his head as he once more dived into her fragrant folds. Hints of the scent of her arousal tickled her nose. All the while, Buck's tongue flickered over her pussy.</p><p>The itch of Abby's next climax built quickly under his hungry assault. She absently thought that he must have paid attention to how she rubbed her clit, because he only rarely let his tongue slip beneath her hood when licking it. Her bud was too sensitive for direct touches most of the time, but the little shocking flashes when he did nearly took her breath away.</p><p>Abby unconsciously tugged harder on his head as she spiraled upward toward a peak. "So good. I'm going to come again."</p><p>"Mmm hmm," Buck moaned around her hood as he sucked and rolled the swollen bud below with his tongue.</p><p>Over and over again, Buck brought her close to the edge, and then pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside her to taste her bittersweet juices. Abby had just enough time to drift down from her peak before he would draw her back to the heights again. She whimpered and panted, begging for release. Every so often, he would peek up from between her legs, meeting her eyes with a knowing expression.</p><p>The constantly teased and denied orgasm inside her grew to a steady, almost painful buzz, taking complete control of her body. She shivered and twitched, the pace of her breathing rapid and ragged.</p><p>"Please. P-please. Make me... Make me c-come," Abby begged when the pressure became unbearable. A tight squeak punctuated her halting words when Buck looked up into her eyes one last time, and pulled back her hood.</p><p>Abby sucked in a long, loud, gasping breath as his tongue mercilessly flickered over her hypersensitive bud. Torturous seconds later, she screamed in release as the unleashed energy of her orgasm ripped through Abby's body. Her hands held him against her with almost superhuman strength, and another pair of screams tapered off into whimpers as the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced refused to let her go.</p><p>Had Buck not curled his arms beneath her legs just in time, Abby's violent thrashing might very well have tipped the chair over backwards. She released his head to grip the seat beneath her, her knuckles turning white from the strength of her clenched fingers. A bright red flush colored her face and chest, an outward manifestation of the incredible heat exploding within her.</p><p>He gave her no reprieve, drawing out her orgasm until she could no longer even vocalize her pleasure. He only relented when her rapid breathing slipped over the line toward hyperventilation.</p><p>Abby had no idea how long it took her to regain control of her body, or recognition of her senses. When she could at last see again, Buck still knelt between her legs, his smiling face covered in her juices. Abby laid her hand over her still quivering pussy, and cried out once more as the touch released another wave of ecstasy through her.</p><p>"Oh my... Oh my god. Oh, oh, oh my god. S-so... So..." She couldn't even describe the feeling, and instead tapered off into a quavering moan.</p><p>A growling chuckle rumbled from Buck's throat. "You like that?"</p><p>Abby took several panting breaths before she managed to say, "Oh yes. You... You're evil."</p><p>Buck stood up and leaned over her. Abby didn't even think twice about her juices coating his lips. She kissed him as hard as she could, considering her still labored breathing.</p><p>Buck straightened to stroke his cock, prompting a moan from Abby. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd reached orgasm twice in a row, and there he stood, hard and ready to make it three. Her eyes fixated on his hard organ, and she licked her lips. When she glanced up into his eyes, he understood the cue.</p><p>Abby managed to sit up, and then leaned forward to kiss the tip of his cock when Buck stepped forward. She swirled her tongue over the flared tip a few times, and then took him in. After a pair of sucks, she released him to lick the underside again while looking up into his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, baby," Buck groaned as she sucked him again. Her head bobbed slow and deep at first, followed by several quick, short strokes. She then took another long suck before licking the thick ridge running the length of his cock.</p><p>Abby basked in the feeling of him stretching her lips and throbbing against her tongue. Though she'd felt untouchably sensitive only a couple of minutes before, she soon felt a far different ache, deep inside her.</p><p>After a few more sucks, she let him slip from her lips and looked up at him to say, "God, I need you. I want to feel you come inside me."</p><p>Buck let out a growl and slipped his hands beneath her arms. Abby let him help her stand, and then gasped when he turned her toward the computer desk. She bent down to place her hands on the desk when he pushed on her back.</p><p>Abby looked over her shoulder as he moved in behind her and squeezed her bottom. "Ain't no way this is a thirty-seven-year-old ass," he said, and then gave her taut right cheek a playful swat.</p><p>The rapidly growing need Abby felt filled her voice when she sensually whispered, "I want you."</p><p>"Too fucking sexy," Buck said as he slipped his cock between her parted thighs to rub the tip over her curl-adorned lips.</p><p>"Mmm hmm. Mmm hmm," Abby encouraged him while pushing her hips back toward him.</p><p>"Been wanting this since I laid eyes on you," Buck said, and then pushed inside her.</p><p>Abby let out a loud groan as he penetrated her. If anything, he felt even bigger this time — and he was in control. His tip settled in her depths for only a fraction of a second before sliding back. He took her slowly, taking deep breaths with every push, reveling in her tight squeeze around him.</p><p>"Yeah, that pussy is nice and tight."</p><p>"Your cock feels so good," Abby responded, and then let her head hang down with a groan.</p><p>The speed of Buck's hips increased just a little, and his fingers dug in a little harder where he held her hips. She could feel every contour — every vein — filling her so full and caressing her walls.</p><p>Any hints of self-consciousness fled as his cock made her feel so good. "God — I've masturbated so many times imagining a big, strong fireman fucking me. It was never this good." Her intimate muscles clenched even tighter around him.</p><p>"Damn," Buck groaned when she squeezed him. "Fuck — you know how to work that pussy."</p><p>Abby squeezed him again. "You like that?"</p><p>"Hell yeah," Buck responded, and then gave her a few quicker pumps of his hips.</p><p>"Ah! Yes!" Abby cried out as the hot friction sent electric tingles running through her. "Oh, faster."</p><p>Buck shifted his stance a little, and increased the speed of his thrusts, now grunting from the effort.</p><p>"Oh! Oh yeah. Right there. Right there. Harder. Give it to me."</p><p>Buck did exactly that, the first tickles of his own eruption building in the buried head of his cock. "Damn, I love that sexy talk."</p><p>"Take me. Make me come. Fill me up," Abby continued to encourage him as she reached back to rub her clit.</p><p>A loud, sharp grunt burst from Buck's lips as he thrust hard into her depths, tugging her hips back toward him at the same time. Abby cried out as his cock penetrated even farther, just shy of bumping against her cervix. Her breasts began to swing as his body collided with hers, causing loud smacks to echo throughout the room. Her fingers moved faster over her bud, building the itch in the center of her pleasure and the chills shooting through her.</p><p>"Fucking too good," Buck growled as he pounded his cock home with all the power of his muscular frame. "Come for me," he continued, the strain in his voice letting Abby know that he was struggling against an explosion of his own.</p><p>Abby's fingers increased to blurring speed, the effort to keep them centered over her clit difficult because of how hard he was fucking her. "I'm getting close."</p><p>"Come for me," Buck repeated, his voice even tighter than before.</p><p>Abby's muscles tightened as orgasmic energy bubbled up for release inside her. Loud, inarticulate sounds tumbled from her lips with every hard thrust. "Going to — come. A-almost there. So c-close," she managed to force out.</p><p>Fighting with all his will against his own climax, Buck could only answer with a series of pained-sounding grunts and growls. He pounded his cock home, his cum threatening to erupt with every stroke. He let one hand drop to allow his pussy-slick cock to moisten his thumb. Almost at the point of no-return, he pressed his slippery thumb against the puckered iris of her ass.</p><p>Abby yelped in surprise, completely unprepared for his thumb violating her back door. The shocking stimulation pricked the swollen bubble deep inside her, and she loosed an ear-piercing shriek as she came.</p><p>"Fuck! Yeah — here I come."</p><p>"Come — in — me!" Abby squealed, a pause between each of the words, and punctuated by another loud scream. Her scream choked off into a croak when Buck's cock slammed into her hard enough to almost make her supporting hand slip out from under her. She could feel him swelling and pulsing in her tightly clenched canal.</p><p>"Yeah, there it is," Buck growled as he pumped her full of cum. He let out several grunts and growls, twitching from the ecstasy shooting through his body, and then added, "Still coming."</p><p>Abby's left leg trembled as if shaken by an earthquake from within. Her uterus rhythmically contracted with every wave of orgasm, and she imagined that she could feel the heat of his cum pooling deep inside her. She bumped her hips back at him, which resulted in both of them crying out in ecstasy. Buck grabbed her hips hard to hold her still, though his own twitches continued to send jolts through him as his cock slipped in her satiny sheathe.</p><p>For long minutes, the couple remained joined, the contractions of her walls causing him to throb, and his throbs setting her off again. Finally, Buck cried out, "Fuck," and pulled his over-sensitive cock free.</p><p>Abby let out a disappointed moan as cool air washed over her pussy, and let her head fall against the desk. She could already feel his cum dribbling from inside her to weigh down the fiery curls on her mound, and then to drip onto the floor below.</p><p>She didn't care in the slightest that she was dripping all over the floor. She might well have remained bent over the desk, her ass high in the air and her pussy leaking cum, but she knew that her son would be home soon.</p><p>Buck sat down heavily in the chair, his cock covered in a creamy mixture of their juices. Abby pushed upwards after a false start, and stood up to find her knees weak. Buck crooked his finger to beckon her to him, a weak smile on his face.</p><p>The kiss the couple shared this time was soft and languid. When their lips parted, Buck said, "I know. Your son will be home before long."</p><p>With a slightly sad smile, Abby nodded. "Thank you. I've never come like that before."</p><p>"I thought I was never going to stop coming," Buck agreed, and then glanced at the cream running down her thighs.</p><p>"I guess I won't have to fantasize about my handsome fireman from now on. I can just remember."</p><p>"Or we could just do it again," Buck suggested with a mischievous grin.</p><p>"Surely you don't want to waste your time with an old woman."</p><p>"You ain't old, and I could waste days in that pussy. You're a real woman, and you've got a fire inside you."</p><p>"Do you want to put it out?"</p><p>"More like make it even hotter."</p><p>"Mmm — stop tempting me. We need to clean up and get dressed."</p><p>Twenty minutes later, the pair stood at the front door — dressed and with all the evidence of their tryst cleaned up. Buck tore a piece off of the shopping list hanging near the door, and used the pen to write down his cell number.</p><p>He handed it to her, ran his fingers through her curly red locks, and said, "You just give me a call if you need me to come tame that fire for you — twenty-four-seven." He then pulled her into a brief, passionate, groping kiss.</p><p>Abby closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a shiver. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and knew that Buck would be responding to a three-alarm emergency — soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>